


Due South: 10 years later (slash version)

by vento



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vento/pseuds/vento
Summary: 10 years after Call of the Wild some meeting turns Fraser's life upside down.





	Due South: 10 years later (slash version)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South: 10 years later (slash version)

## Due South: 10 years later (slash version)

  
by vento  


Author's Notes: TYK for my beta - ride_4ever. 

Story Notes: This is my first fanfic ever written. I'm from Poland and originally writing in Polish. I'm making translations myself, but I'm not a professional translator, so forgive me for possible errors. I try to do my best.

* * *

Somewhere in the Northwest Territories of Canada, at the foot of great mountains and forests, in the land of snow stood a small cabin. Was made of stones and wooden logs. Sloping roof and a small porch was covered with snow. Cabin at first glance looked deserted. A few yards away stood a shed. The human foot is not visited those sites for a very long time. Somewhere in the distance were barking. Each moment was louder. On the white line of the horizon appeared a small dot. It was a dog sled. Six beautiful husky barking loudly pulled sled with a tall man. His face was covered, fur cap on his head and special glasses to protect eyes from the sun and the blinding white glare of snow. Team abruptly stopped at the cabin, causing a small blizzard. Man descended from sled dogs and began to unbutton dogs.   
  
\- What are you hungry? I'll make something for you. - he came to first dog and knelt before him. - Diefenbaker, my friend, you grew old. I guess it's time for you to retired old man. - The man opened the door of the shed, the dogs came after him. In the corner stood a huge bag of dog food, barrel of dried meat and a large dog bowls made of stainless steel. Man filled each of the bowls to the brim with dry food, put on top of a piece of dried meat and spread on the ground. Dogs rushed to eat, almost eating their bowls. They were very hungry. He took an ax, went out of the shed and went towards the forest. Diefenbaker only looked at him and then back to his bowl. A few minutes later the man returned, dragging a large spruce. On a large tree behind the barn hacked it to pieces and carried the wood in the direction of the cabin. He pushed a bit rate of snow from the porch and opened the creaking door. Inside was dark, small windows were boarded up. The cabin was humble. There was a table, a dresser, chair, bed and something like a closet. On the table was a dusty radio. Everything was dusty. There was also a chest with a small gift from his father and personal belongings. In the middle lay a caribou skin. - There is no place like home. - Man sighed and walked to the fireplace. One of the planks on the floor, groaned under his weight. He took off his gloves, arranged the wood in the fireplace and lit it. He breathed in the frozen hands. - Diefenbaker! - He cried. - Dief! - Did not come. But Dief was deaf. Man went to the shed. Dogs have eaten and slept, were exhausted. But Dief sat outside staring at the forest. - And, you're here. Come home, I light in the fireplace. - Wolf, limping, follow his friend. In the cabin he lay down on the rug before the fireplace. Man took off his fur coat, hat and shoes and put them in the closet. In the middle of hanging a red uniform. With honor of Corporal. He closed the closet and lay down on the bed. Fire illuminated his face. In his blue eyes was referred to as the mysterious, magnetic glow ... It could not be anyone else, as Benton Fraser ...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in Chicago, one of the orphanages two girls talked. The younger cried and older hug her.  
  
\- Do not cry, Alex, everything will be fine. - Said older.  
  
\- I do not want to be here without you!  
  
\- Understand, I am an adult, I can no longer live in an orphanage. Tony arranged for me to work as a waitress at the club. I'll find an apartment and take you to myself as soon as possible.  
  
\- And where you will live until you find an apartment?  
  
\- In the back of this club is small room with private bathroom. The head will provide it to me, until I find some place to live. Here you have a club card and a telephone. You can call anytime, day or night. Well, no longer crying, you're a big girl. I have something for you. - The girl gave her a book. - You have here also 100 bucks.  
  
\- Kat where did you get the money?  
  
\- Tony gave me.  
  
\- I do not like him. It's an old beggar!  
  
\- I know Alex. But he will help me. And I'll help you.  
  
\- Hey Kat! Take care of yourself.  
  
\- I'll call next week. - Older girl took a suitcase and left, and the younger threw herself on the bed, holding back tears. Above her bed hung with posters and pictures of horses.  
  
***  
  
Ben cooked rice in his cabin, when there was a knock at the door. Opened, and his eyes appeared familiar face ...  
  
\- Hi Fraser!  
  
\- Hello Stanley. - Ben was very pleased at the sight of a friend haven't seen in a while. During their expedition on the trail of Franklin, Ben began calling his friend by his first name. With time, Stan stopped to annoy about it.  
  
\- You weren't here from long time.  
  
\- I was leading the investigation. Gone down a little. Rice?  
  
\- No thank you. - Their conversation was interrupted by a quiet Dief yelp. Ben stroked him.  
  
\- What happened to him? - Asked Stan.  
  
\- I suspect that teases him rheumatism. Rapidly progressing, Diefenbaker is increasingly hard to move. - Ben began to spread his paws some ointment. - It relieves pain.  
  
\- He is old, as the wolf. I guess it's time on the well-deserved retirement for him.  
  
\- You know Stan, recently I wondered whether I should retire. I'm already tired.  
  
\- Fraser! Are you nuts? You are in the prime of life! Although you have to admit that you are missing the company, most of the time you spend alone in the wilderness and, how to say it ... little ... as if ...  
  
\- I don't complain about the lack of companionship. - Ben interrupted. - I have Dief, sometimes visit me Maggie, sometimes I'm going to town, or talking with other officers by radio. And I have you. And this, as you call it, "solitude" is my home. There is nothing more beautiful than to look at the sky dotted with millions of stars in the frosty night, or drive through the wilderness with snow sledding.  
  
\- However, most of the time you spend chasing criminals. By dogsled!  
  
\- So I need some rest. I would like to renovate the cabin.  
  
\- Let me help you. If you want to.  
  
\- Stan, I appreciate your willingness to help but you have your responsibilities, your job. - Ben scratched his forehead.  
  
\- Yeah, I repair snowmobiles in the village of 2000 inhabitants. Exciting. - said Stan. When they finished their trip, Ben stayed in Canada and Stan decided to stay with him. In Chicago, he had nothing to return, Stella left, parents came back to Arizona. Nothing there kept him. And here he found a new home, friends, and interesting work. He worked in a local workshop mainly repairing snowmobiles, but also cars, trucks, plows, boats, even repaired RCMP vehicles. He was good at what he did and really liked it. Rented a small apartment above the workshop, so to workplace has, as he said, a Stetson's throw away. At first he lived with Ben, but he couldn't stand spartan conditions in his cabin. In addition, the nature of Ben's work made sometimes he had to leave for a long time, and then Stan felt very lonely. Another reason for moving out from Ben was that he wanted to meet someone. And even over time he was involved with few women, one or two even lived with him, but with none managed to create a lasting relatonship. - Returning to the dog sled. Why do not you have a snowmobile? We all already have.  
  
\- I do not trust technology is too unreliable.  
  
\- Scooters are virtually non-perishable. You tank up and drive. And are much faster than the dogs. Even criminals using them. - Stan argued.  
  
\- Dogs will never spoil if you care about them and you feed them well.  
  
\- Come on Fraser! - Stan was annoyed. - You say that because you've never ride on a scooter. Come, I'll show you something. - Stan brought Ben out. It stood there, a brand-new, black snowmobile. - This is for you! - Stan announced triumphantly.  
  
\- Thank you, but you didn't have to ...  
  
\- Stop Fraser. It's a gift ... ... with gratitude ... for my best friend. - State drawled every word. - So many years you quarrel with me and don't have enough.  
  
\- Well ... - Ben scratched his ear a bit embarrassed - Honestly, sometimes I have enough of you.  
  
\- You sometimes drive me mad too. - Stan smiled. - One more thing. I know that you probably will not get in to this little treasure without a helmet, so I brought a helmet. The total is two, if you want someone to transport.  
  
\- Thank you kindly Stanley.  
  
\- I must go. If you want to talk, meet, help with the cabin, or something, I'm on the radio. Hold on, man. - The friend slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
\- See you Stan. - Ben followed his friend with eyes. Stan had gone a few steps and turned.  
  
\- Hey Fraser! Take care of yourself! - He shouted. Ben waved. He was pleasantly surprised by a gift from Stan.  
  
***  
  
Chicago. Background of the club. There were a few nasty-looking guys. One of them portioned white powder to small pouches and tightly closed. There was also Kat, the older girl from the orphanage. She was beaten and had torn clothes.  
  
\- Swallow it! - Shouted one of the men, pushing bag with white powder to her mouth. - Don't you want to cooperate? Well, see this! - Man struck her so hard that broke the chair on which she sat. - I'll kill you right now if you don't swallow it. - he shouted in her ear. The girl was terrified, crying. Finally, she collapsed and started to swallow bags of white powder.  
  
***  
  
In the evening, Ben was lying in bed and read his father's diaries with lamp oil. Diefenbaker was lying on his blanket before the fire. Recently, most of the time he spent there. The warmth and Ben's unguent gave him a slight pain relief. At one point he raised his head, looked at his friend and quietly whined.  
  
\- What is Diefenbaker? Would you like to sleep in the bed today? Well, I will help you. - Ben rose him, placed on the bed and covered. - I can sleep on the floor. - Spread out a sleeping bag and went back to reading. Diefenbaker whined quiet again. - What happened Dief? Are you uncomfortable? - In the gaze of the wolf was something strange. - Do you want me to sleep with you today? Well, just this once. Somehow, I stand your snoring. But in the morning don't complain that you haven't a good sleep. - Ben lay beside a friend. Dief huged his muzzle in Ben's hand as hard as ever, and fixed his eyes on him. - Really you behave strangely. You've never been so effusive. - Ben began to stroked him gently on the head. Then he saw that Dief's eyes extinguished, that he seems to cry ... Ben hugged him tighter, stroking and fought with his own tears. - Diefenbaker ... - He whispered. Wolf did not respond. Ben knelt by the bed, placed his ear to chest and heard the last beat of wolf heart. - Diefenbaker ... he whispered again, as if wanting to snatch a friend from a dream. Then deep silence broke the cry of despair which echoes suffered very far.  
  
***  
  
When Ben awoke early in the morning, still knelt by the bed. All night he was in this position. He felt soft fur under his fingers. Didn't open his eyes, as if wanting to postpone the picture that he'll see, when his eyes will be open, with a glimmer of hope though, that it was just a bad dream. But no. Dog's body lay lifeless on his bed. Ben went to the shed, he took the pick and began digging near. It cost him a lot of effort because the ground was frozen. But grief and anger gave him strength. He had to dig deep. He recalled his life with Dief, he felt as the wolf had always been in his life. Sometimes irritated him, but really it was the only friend who never said a bad word about him, he did not complain, no loitering. Ben could tell him everything and he had absolutely sure that this stay between them. Diefenbaker never failed, betrayed and was always ready to give a helping paw ... And now gone ... someone so loved, needed and irreplaceable ... When he had finished digging, wrapped Dief's body in his favorite blanket and buried. On top arranged a pile of stones, and fastened a plate, on which he had chosen a few simple words: "Diefenbaker. Most faithful friend. " He was unable to write anything more ...  
  
***  
  
In orphanage in Chicago Alex went to the payphone, drew a number that gave her Kat and called.  
  
\- Good morning. Can I ask Kat? So maybe is she in the back? How she doesn't work there? Thanks. - Alex hung up. She was surprised and went to the director's office. The door was half-open. Alex had heard part of the conversation between the director and the same man who hurt Kat.  
  
\- Have you? - the director asked.  
  
\- We had a deal. When girl will be there. She defended little bit but now is ok. I want to watch her personally, so store it for me for some time. - Man gave the woman a characteristic key, which she hidden in the drawer of her desk. They began passionately kissing. At this point, Alex knocked on the door.  
  
\- I'm very sorry, have you some news from Kat? She had to see me and did not come.  
  
\- Unfortunately I don't. But don't worry, probably for few days you'll see her. - director replied a bit confused.  
  
\- Thanks. - Alex went to her room. She packed a backpack, put it under the bed and went into 27 police station.  
  
***  
  
\- Excuse me, whom can I report a disappearance? - she asked the first policeman she met. He pointed to another. - Thanks. - she went to the pointed officer. - Good morning. I would like to report a disappearance. - she said very politely. The policeman looked at the little girl with piercing eyes and a mysterious glow which proceed from her large blue eyes. She had dark hair cropped like a boy, a ruddy face painted on a serious expression.  
  
\- Well, who is missing? Kitten? Doggy? - Asked the policeman.  
  
\- No. Friend. Kathrene Craig.  
  
\- How old is he?  
  
\- 18  
  
\- And you, little girl where are you from and where are your parents?  
  
\- My name is Alexandra Fraser, I'm 12 years old and my parents are dead. I live in an orphanage.  
  
\- Listen. Go back to home and wait for a friend. I'm sure she's ok. - Said the policeman with derision.  
  
\- I want to talk with the commander. - Alex replied. The policeman was a bit surprised and brought her to the lieutenant Welsh.  
  
\- Lieutenant, that little girl wants to talk with you.  
  
\- What's up? - Welsh said. Girl crooked her head violently until her bones cracked.  
  
\- My name is Alexandra Fraser, and I would like to report a missing friend.  
  
\- Fraser by 'I'?  
  
\- No. F-R-A-S-E-R. - she spelled her name.  
  
\- Well, one of the policemen take the declaration. But we can start the search after 48 hours. So, if your best friend will find until that time, let us know.  
  
\- Thanks. - The girl gave the testimony in the presence of a psychologist, then went to the club, in which worked Kat. But her attention caught a sign reading "Ray Vecchio - Detective Agency". She went inside. Behind the desk sat a well dressed, elegant man with a large bald spot. - Are you a detective? - Asked Alex.  
  
\- Yes, I am. And what brings you to me?  
  
\- I need your help. It's about the disappearance of my friend. I've been to the police but they will look after 48 hours. And I have a bad feeling about it. She just never let me down. I'm afraid that something had happened to her. Although I have only $ 100 but I hope that you found her. - Good-natured detective looked for a moment at the girl and note in her small hand.  
  
\- Money does not play a role. - He said. - I will take care of it. You just have to tell me everything. - Alex told him everything she knew about it. Later she still decided to look into the club. Before the entrance stood a huge bodyguard. At least from the perspective of Alex he was huge.  
  
\- Excuse me, sir. Do you know Kat? She had to work here as a waitress.  
  
\- I assure you, that no Kat works here. Go away, this is not the place for you. - said the bodyguard. Alex was gone. She past the dark alley leading behind the club. Turned into it. There was a pair of bins filled to the brim. Her heart pounded like crazy, breathing was shallow, jerky. Her big blue eyes shone with a mysterious glow. After a while, she came to metal door at back of the club. Were closed. But something returned her attention. She tilted her head slightly and looked at the lock. It was characteristic, just like this ...  
  
\- Key. - She whispered, and returned to the orphanage. It was evening when she crept into the director's office and began to frantically rummage in the drawers of her desk. Finally she found the key. She hid it in her pocket and went to her room. Pulled out backpack under the bed, checked it and went out the window. She went directly to the club. Key match to the metal door. She went inside. It was dark. She was afraid, but the wish to find a friend was stronger than fear. She pulled torch from the backpack and lit it. Her eyes caught spot on the floor. It was blood. Then she turned for the table. There lay the packages with white powder. One was open. She tasted content but grimaced and immediately vomited out. She did not know what is might be, never tried anything like that. On the table lay also a map of Canada with the selected point. She has written the coordinates of that point. Suddenly her keen ears detected that at the front of the club abruptly stopped a car, which got out a few nasty guys, and directed toward the back. Alex quickly hided. She could hear the conversation between these guys as they approached.  
  
\- The transfer is on its way.  
  
\- After some 24 hours transfer will be in place and then we get our part.  
  
\- I hope that everything will be according to plan.  
  
\- Come on man, the chief is guarding everything. He never bungled nothing. - At the moment the bandits passed hideout Alex and she rushed to escape. She was very fast. - Grab her! - They started pursuit. But when they had reached the main street, the little girl disappeared, as if dissolved in air. - Damn it!  
  
\- We need to find her. She can make us trouble.  
  
***  
  
After Dief's death Ben couldn't find a place for himself. He tried every way, even for a moment to calm down stream of thoughts and feelings, which raged in his head. He tried to repair the cabin, chopping wood, walking through the neighborhood, but everything he touched reminded him of Diefenbaker. It was completely wrecked. Then again, Stan visited him.  
  
\- Hi Fraser. I've heard about Dief. I'm sorry.  
  
\- Come on in. - Ben's voice was quiet.  
  
\- I just a thought ... because you shouldn't be alone now ... I can stay with you for a few days. - proposed Stan. - If you want, of course. - For a moment there was silence. Ben scratched his ear.  
  
\- Thank you kindly Stan. - Said in a low voice. In the evening, they getting ready for bed.  
  
\- I'll take the floor. - Announced Stan.  
  
\- No. You are my guest. Take the bed. I will happy to sleep on the floor. - Ben said putting roll-bed on the floor. After a while, he went to the closet, took out an extra blanket and laid on the bed. - Announces a cold night. Just in case if you were frozen.  
  
\- Thanks Fraser. - said Stan. For a long moment there was silence again. - Fraser?  
  
\- Yes?  
  
\- Can I ask you a personal question?  
  
\- Depends on how much is personal. - Ben was confused.  
  
\- Do you have sometimes ... you know ... such ... fantasies?  
  
\- You mean the dreams? - asked Ben.  
  
\- No. I am talking about erotic fantasies.  
  
\- No. - Ben quickly replied.   
  
\- I mean a specific type of erotic fantasy. You know ... between two guys ... - At this point, Ben sat down on his sleeping bag and cocked his head until crack in his neck.  
  
\- You mean homosexuality? - He asked.  
  
\- I had once. About me and about you ... - Ben looked at Stan with a dull expression on his face as if he heard a foreign language. - It doesn't matter.  
  
\- It's just a fantasy. - Ben summed. - Goodnight Stanley.  
  
\- Night Fraser. - In the middle of the night Stan woke up. He was shivering with cold. - Hey Fraser, are you asleep? - He asked.  
  
\- No. - Heard a voice from the other corner of cabin.  
  
\- I'm cold. - said Stan.  
  
\- Expired in the fireplace. I can bring some wood. - Ben offered.  
  
\- Don't go. Outside is probably icy. But if you lie down next to me, both of us will be warmer. - Ben felt a little embarrassed.  
  
\- Well, BESIDE you. - he stressed and carefully slipped into bed, as if not wanting to touch body of Stan. For a moment Stan looked at his friend and laughed. - What's so funny?  
  
\- You look funny. Have something in hair. Wait. - Stan wove his fingers into a short, dark hair.  
  
\- What was it? - Asked Ben.  
  
\- Some sawdust. - Stan's voice was different, lower, more peaceful, quiet. His fingers gently massaged skin on Ben's head. He felt the hot breath of his friend's neck. He turned his head in his direction. Even his face was some other ...  
  
\- What ... What are you doing? - Ben drawled surprised. Stan's face was so close to his face, as never before. Ben's mouth twitched and touched Stan's lips. They were soft, warm, pleasant, and his eyes sparkled like two torches ... Stan felt his mouth fill with damp, agile tongue. He reciprocated the gesture. Ben moved his lips to his ear, and entertained him so gently that the blood in his veins began to crackle. He did not know that such things can be done with an ordinary ear! He began to unbutton Bens shirt hurriedly, till his eyes appeared to smooth torso and abdomen. He was a slender, athletic but not as muscled Stan's body. Relished the sight, and after a while he began to imitate the movements of Ben. Hand caressed his torso exactly the same as Ben's tongue with ear. Blood stoked with hormones, in the air could feel the excitement, all the nerve endings demanded delight. Ben gently ran Stan's back with his fingertips. First neck, then shoulders, along the spine down to the buttocks, as if he wanted to explore every nook and cranny of his body. He clenched his hands on his buttocks. This drove Stan crazy. He groaned. He couldn't take any longer.  
  
\- I want you ... - He whispered, and his hand went below. He felt Ben's masculinity is growing, smooth and velvet. He was ready, and every little muscle in his body was taut as a bowstring prepared to shoot. They frantically began to undress each other from the remaining clothes.  
  
\- Is this really what you want? - Ben asked softly, with a slight hesitation. His voice was different, low, husky.  
  
\- I want... - after a while they made love so passionately, as never in their life. Around them smelled testosterone, sperm and delight. They filled with reaction of their naked bodies and the sounds of climax. None of them had never experienced anything like this with a woman. It was a real volcano of ecstasy. And when it was all over, they hugged strongly to each other. Communicated without words, their faces said it all. They were both very tired, so slept so huddled together.  
  
***  
  
Ben woke up early in the morning. Even before he opened his eyes, he remembered what happened in the night.  
  
\- Oh dear. - sighed a little scared. Quickly opened his eyes and saw that he slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. He picked up a slight disorientation and looked around the cabin. In the corner, near the window, Stan slept in his bed. Ben came closer and saw him, wrapped in a extra blanket as in a cocoon. Started making breakfast, while doing a bit more noise than usual.  
  
\- What is so thrashes in the morning? - From under the blanket came sleepy voice. Stan began to dug out, like a bear, wake from winter sleep.  
  
\- Well ... slept? - Ben asked timidly.  
  
\- I will tell you that very well. I do not remember when I slept so well. - Stan looked at his friend. He was strange, somewhat contorted facial expressions, and his large eyes were fixed on Stan. - What are you looking at? - He asked with a slight sneer.  
  
\- You. - Ben blurted out without thinking. Stan for a moment looked at him with slight disbelief.  
  
\- We'll gonna eat some breakfast or just stare at each other? - This question picked out Ben from his lethargy.  
  
\- Ah, breakfast. Yes. Wait a minute. - Ben quickly prepared something and a cup of coffee. Stan began to eat, but Ben was only picking at a plate with a fork.  
  
\- What's up Benton-buddy? - Stan asked with full mouth, raising his head from the meal.  
  
\- Stan do you ... or I ... do we ... in the night ... - Ben mumbled. Clearly he was embarrassed and nervous.  
  
\- Fraser, don't use this Eskimo chatter because I don't understand. Expressed yourself more clearly.  
  
\- Forget it. - Ben summed, lowered his head and began to eat. - Bon appetit. - Awkward silence lasted quite a while, until it was interrupted by screeching radio.  
  
\- Corporal Fraser! - Ben immediately sat down at the radio.  
  
\- Fraser! - Announced.  
  
\- Corporal, we have the declaration of a missing young tourist, probably frightened by the bear. Her name is Kathrene Craig, 18 years old, long blonde hair. She doesn't have supplies, maps, or warm clothes. I give the coordinates ... - Ben wrote down the numbers on the card.  
  
\- Roger. - quickly dressed warm clothes, packed his knapsack and what is most necessary. - Stan, as you go out, please just close the door. I do not want foxes plunders my supplies. - Ben flew out of the cabin as if at least burned. Stan went to the window and saw Ben disappears with dogsled.  
  
\- See ya, Fraser. - he muttered.  
  
***  
  
After some time Ben arrived at the indicated place. There wasn't snowing, but cold wind blew from the north. He went to the nearby grove. There were traces of sports shoes, but nowhere was the traces of the bear. But in any case he took his rifle and went in the footsteps. Sports shoes were certainly not suitable for such weather. From the traces he inferred that is young woman. Were slightly elongated, which may indicate the exhaustion and weakness. Ben had to quickly find her. After some time, his sharp eyes remarked something lying in the snow. He ran. It was a young woman with long blonde hair. At first glance he could see on her face the traces of beatings. Ben checked the pulse. She was extremely exhausted, but alive. She had blue lips, and her breath was short, jerky. Covered her with his jacket, he took her in his arms and carried her to the sleigh. He covered her with whatever could and started rushing towards his cabin. Stan was not there. He put girl on the bed and quickly lit in the fireplace to warm her. He took off her wet clothes and wrapped with warm blankets. He put her closer to the fireplace, holding her head in his arms.  
  
\- Alexandra. - woman loomed. - Alexandra. - Ben leaned over her to hear what she says. - Help Alex. - Pleaded the half-conscious girl. After a moment she stopped to breathe. Ben attempted resuscitation, but without result.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, someone knocked on the Ben's door. It was again Stan. He was carrying some papers.  
  
\- At the police station they asked if I threw it to you. - Told Stan distributing papers on the table. Ben began to browse the files.  
  
\- She grew up in an orphanage in Chicago. What she could do in Canada, alone, at a desert? - Ben was thinking out loud.  
  
\- What was the cause of death?  
  
\- She was beaten and had hypothermia, but this does not kill her. She overdose pure heroin. And that killed her.  
  
\- How the girl from the orphanage could afford the pure heroin?  
  
\- She was s body stuffer. In her stomach cracked bag with drugs. Probably she smuggled this across the border. - Ben looked for a moment to the papers in silence. - Hmm ... - he muttered.  
  
\- You did it Fraser. - Said Stan.  
  
\- I do what?  
  
\- Well, your "hmm". You say so every time you find something interesting. And then you say it means nothing.  
  
\- Shortly before her death Katherine asked me to help Alex. Perhaps she knew her. We need to find Alex, then I'll find out what really happened to that girl. - Ben patiently explained. After a while, went to the closet and looked at the red uniform.  
  
\- What do we do now? - Asked Stan.  
  
\- We're going to Chicago.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they got out at the airport in Chicago, Stan bared face from ear to ear.  
  
\- What happened to your face? - Ben asked.  
  
\- I'm home Fraser. - Said Stan. - After 10 years I can finally breathe a full breast. - Ben looked carefully at the panorama of the city.  
  
\- There is no air to breathe. - He said.  
  
\- Stop linger. We're going to the 27 police station. - They got into a taxi and drove away. At the police station were all new faces. Only the old, honest Welsh was in his place. Ben and Stan went to his office and he could not conceal his surprise.  
  
\- Kowalski? Constable Fraser? What are you doing here? - he asked completely surprised by their view.  
  
\- He is a corporal. - Stan whispered.  
  
\- Ah, so our old big red friend promoted. My congratulations Corporal. - Welsh shook Ben's hand.  
  
\- Yes. Thank you kindly. But it is not important now.  
  
\- So what brings you here?  
  
\- We came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of young woman and, for reasons which don't need exploring at this juncture, we're looking for Alexandra. - Ben explain it a bit.  
  
\- Let me explain. - said Stan and started the whole story.  
  
\- You say Katherine Craig? - Welsh asked. - We had notification of that girl's disappearance.  
  
\- Who is reported? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Some kid. She had a name similar to yours. - Lieutenant pointed to Ben. - But we did not take that seriously because no one else reported nothing. But Detective Vecchio take this one.  
  
\- Ray Vecchio? - Ben asked again.  
  
\- Yes. Some time ago he returned to Chicago and opened his own detective agency. I'll call him. - suggested Welsh, picking up his cell. - Detective at the police station waiting guests for you.  
  
Soon, a detective arrived at the police station. When he saw Ben, couldn't hide joy.  
  
\- Hey, Benny! How good to see you! - They embraced warmly.  
  
\- Hey Benny I just puke up on these full of sensitivity. - Muttered Stan. But nobody notice of him.  
  
\- Very nice to see you too, Ray. - Ben said, pleased.  
  
\- You have not changed anything, you look great, just like 10 years ago. - Ben did not respond because he didn't want to be unkind, and Ray had aged and bald. And put on weight too.   
  
\- How did it happen that you have returned to Chicago?  
  
\- I couldn't get along with Stella. So I left her the bowling alley, I returned to Chicago and opened a detective agency. Also helping Francesca in the care of her children. But what are you doing here? - Ben told him a story that blew him to Chicago. Stan watched with a touch of envy, as old friends talk, completely belittle him. Ray told Ben what he knows about the case.  
  
\- We need to find Alexandra Fraser. - Ben said.  
  
\- It's your family? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- One of Fraser in the world? - Muttered offended Stan.  
  
\- No Ray, I do not recall that in my family there was someone at that age. - Ben said after a moment's thought.  
  
\- So what do we do now? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- We need to look at all the orphanages in Chicago. - Ben said, and went towards the exit.  
  
\- And what do I do? - Asked Stan. However, they did not even repent. - Beautifully. They put out me to pasture.  
  
\- You can go the club Huey and Dewey. - Welsh suggested.  
  
\- They still have this pub?  
  
\- This is one of the best restaurants in town.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ray and Ben went out to the parking lot and got into a green Buick Riviera, 1971.  
  
\- As for the good old days. - Ben sighed.  
  
\- And where is furry? - Asked Ray. Ben lowered his head.  
  
\- Diefenbaker died. He was already old. - Sigh. Ray patted him on the shoulder and went in the city.  
  
***  
  
They went from one orphanage to another, but nobody knew Alexandra Fraser. This was the last. Knocked on the director's office. When they heard the invitation, Ben opened the door for Ray.  
  
\- How can I help you? - director asked surprised of the unusual guests.  
  
\- Good morning. My name is Corporal Benton Fraser from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. - Ben began to explain.  
  
\- Mountie? Here in Chicago? - Asked director.  
  
\- Maybe I should explain. - Ray suggested. - Private Detective Ray Vecchio. We are looking for a girl, Alexandra Fraser.  
  
\- Alexandra Fraser. - Thinking aloud director. - Yes, she lives here.  
  
\- Can we talk with her? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Unfortunately not.  
  
\- Why? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- She escaped a few days ago. - said director.  
  
\- Did you apply for the disappearance to the police? - Ben asked.  
  
\- For what? She fled several times, and every time she came back after a few days. It's strange child, is the alienated and introverted. She is an emotionally delayed and needs lots of love. But none of foster family did not want her. In fact, had only one friend, Kat Craig, were together in room. But Kat was adult, so had to leave the orphanage. Since that time, Alex began to behave even stranger.  
  
\- Where we can find Kat? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- We don't interested in the fate of our students after leaving the orphanage. But Kat is often met with her boyfriend, Tony. There are a lot older than her, has some dive in the city. He had to hire Kat.  
  
\- Kat has been found in northern Canada. She is dead. - Ray said.  
  
\- And you think Alex killed her?  
  
\- No. But she could know who and why did it. We need to find her quickly.  
  
\- Can we see her room? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Sure. - Director led them to a small room where were two beds. Above one of them hung on pictures of horses. Ben went to bed and carefully looked. He stretched his nose just above the pillow. - What is he doing? - Asked the director.  
  
\- He's Canadian. - Ray said.  
  
\- Hmm. - Ben muttered. He rummaged bit in the closet. He reached his hand under the bed, pulled out a handful of dust, and licked.  
  
\- You still do it! - Ray is annoyed. - That's disgusting! Did you ever stop?  
  
\- Thank you kindly for your time. - Ben said and they left.  
  
***  
  
\- Going from pub to pub and asked for the owner does not make sense. - Ray said getting into the car. - Let's go to Huey and Dewey, they may know Tony. - Looked at Ben. - Why are you so silent? - He asked. - Did you find something there?  
  
\- Actually, nothing special. Only I have a strange feeling ...  
  
\- What feeling?  
  
\- It was like tracking ... myself ... - Ben said with a slight hesitation.  
  
\- And you deduced that from a hand of shags under the bed?  
  
\- No. From the smell on the pillow. Every man has a natural, unique scent. And that pillow smell almost identical to mine.  
  
\- It's silly Fraser.   
  
***  
  
"Huey & Dewey" was still closed. Stan was sitting at the bar and drank some. At his sight Ben hesitated.  
  
\- Open an hour! - Somewhere inside came a familiar voice.  
  
\- I thought for friends you have always have open. - Ray said.  
  
\- It's you Vecchio. - Huey and Dewey came out of nowhere. - And Big Red!  
  
\- Good morning. - Ben smiled broadly. Huey, Dewey and Ray sat at the bar near Stan. - I'll wait in the car. - said Ben, glancing nervously at Stan. Suddenly Stan rose, went to Ben and took him to the toilet. He locked themselves in one cabin. Ben was a bit upset by this situation.  
  
\- Fraser what's wrong with you? - Asked Stan.  
  
\- Nothing.  
  
\- So why you behave like that?  
  
\- Like what? - Ben asked.  
  
\- You avoid me, and if we must talk or something, you're nervous.  
  
\- I'm not nervous. Well, maybe a little uneasy.  
  
\- So do you tell me what's going on? - Stan asked, trying to keep calm. For a brief moment there was silence. Ben lowered his head, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
\- About that night. - Finally drawled.  
  
\- Which night?  
  
\- That when you slept with ... with me.  
  
\- Many nights I spent with you. In the end we're friends! - Stan began to irritate.  
  
\- But I'm talking about this one particular. When Dief died and you came to me.  
  
\- I did not want you to be alone then! Is it wrong when your friend wants to comfort you?  
  
\- I didn't expect such comfort - Ben said firmly.  
  
\- You didn't protest! One your word and I would go away! - Stan was becoming increasingly nervous.  
  
\- I ... I could not ... - Ben mumbled.  
  
\- You know what? I got you enough! We know each other from 12 years and you've never piss me off like that! I understand that you have a midlife crisis, I tried to be forgiving, but you drive me crazy! You are know-it-all selfish, you do not see anything beyond the tip of your nose! You're just fucked up! I do not know what you want and what is wrong with you and do not want to know but I swear if I don't go out here at this moment, I'll beat you to death personally! - yelled Stan and left, slamming the door as loud as he could. Ben went to the sink and rinsed his face with cold water. No one never treated him like that. He didn't expect that someone close will do it for him... He looked in the mirror at own face, but saw pictures of that night spent with Stan... Ben realized that he just lost his best friend ... Saddened and returned to the boys. They saw how fenced Stan left the pub, cursing under his breath. When they saw Ben, did not ask for anything.  
  
***  
  
Ray said goodbye to colleagues and got into the car with Ben. He saw that Ben is a dejected.  
  
\- Hey Benny, what's up? - He asked with concern. But Ben was silent, playing with his hat. - It's about Kowalski?  
  
\- Yes Ray.  
  
\- Can you tell me what happened? Why did you treat like that?  
  
\- I'd rather not say. Did you learn something from Huey and Dewey? - Ben changed the subject.  
  
\- Yes. There are four pubs in Chicago, where the owner's name is Tony.  
  
\- Let's go check them.  
  
\- Today is too late. - Ray said. - Probably you didn't book any hotel. Would you sleep in my house?  
  
\- I would be grateful Ray. - They went to the Vecchio's house. There was, as usual, the whole family, together with Francesca and her six children. But Ben was not eager to talk this evening. Ray took him to his room.  
  
\- You can sleep here. - He said.  
  
\- And you?  
  
\- I'll sleep in the lounge on the couch. Do you go down to dinner?  
  
\- No Ray, thank you. - Said Ben. - I'm not hungry.  
  
\- Want to be alone?  
  
\- If I can Ray.  
  
\- Okay. If you want something, you know where is kitchen and bathroom, feel like home. If you need me I'm at the couch. - Ray said.  
  
\- Thank you kindly Ray.  
  
\- Good night, Benny.  
  
\- Good night, Ray. - The door was closed. Ben sat on the floor staring at the window.   
  
***  
  
Next day Ben and Ray started to check the clubs. They entered the first of the list. It was the same, before which Alex talked with bodyguard. Inside, there were only a few people. Behind the bar stood a young woman and she made drinks. Ray and Ben sat at the bar.  
  
\- Hi, sweet-heart. - she flirtatious looked at Ben.  
  
\- Good morning.  
  
\- Do you need something honey?  
  
\- Yes, we need some information. - Said Ray. Girl looked at him with contempt.  
  
\- I don't talk with cops. - she muttered.  
  
\- I am not a cop.  
  
\- What you want to know?  
  
\- Tony. - Ray said.  
  
\- Who asks?  
  
\- Ray Vecchio, a private detective. - Ray showed his card, and put on the bar $ 50.  
  
\- What do you want to know?  
  
\- Where is he now?  
  
\- I do not know. I am not a guardian angel to my boss. A few days ago he went to Canada on business.  
  
\- Is he often leaving to Canada? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Yes, quite often. He had there some business. But I do not know anything about it.  
  
\- One more thing. - Ray said. - Did you see here one of these two girls? - Ray showed a picture of Kat and Alex. She looked at carefully.  
  
\- I saw this older once or twice in the company of boss. But that younger no. I guess she is too small to visit such places.  
  
\- Thank you kindly. - Ben said and left. - Hmm. - Muttered under his breath. When they walk along alley leading to the back, Ben stopped, looked in that direction, crooked his head and turned into the alley.  
  
\- Hey Fraser where are you going? - Asked Ray and followed him. Ben went to the rubbish and began to look for something. Finally found a compact bottle.  
  
\- Hmm. - Muttered again. In the glass are the remains of fluid. Licked them. Ray grimaced with disgust.  
  
\- What have you there? - He asked.  
  
\- Behind the bar I noticed a bottle of alcohol. - Ben explained.  
  
\- It's pub, there is plenty of alcohol Fraser.  
  
\- But this bottle was special. This type of Inuit spirits, produced from fermented animal fat. The original is made from whale fat. Only few people doing it, is a recipe handed down from generation to generation. In the United States is virtually impregnable. In Canada you can buy it if you make friends with the tribe, which it produces.  
  
\- So Tony has business partners among the Eskimos. - Ray said.  
  
\- Apparently. Alexandra went to Canada behind Tony to find Kat. We must find her before she finds him.  
  
\- Or he finds her. What do we do? Check the airport?  
  
\- She's too young to fly alone. Hitchhiking also fall off, it's too dangerous. Only train.  
  
\- This girl is sharp-witted. - Ray said, and went to inquire at the stations. They asked the homeless, inspectors, guards, drivers and cashiers. One of them recognized the girl from the pictures. A few days earlier she bought a train ticket to Canada. Her target was a station near the place where Ben found Kat ...  
  
***   
  
They immediately went to Canada, or more precisely to the Ben's cabin. There, Ben quickly pack the essentials to a backpack.  
  
\- Ray. In the shed is a scooter. Take it and go to this place. - he gave him a card. - This is cabin of constable Maggie McKenzie. Tell her about everything. Call to Sergeant Frobisher and tell him that RCMP must looking for Tony. He may be armed and dangerous. And wait there for a message from me.  
  
\- It's your girlfriend?  
  
\- No. Sister.  
  
\- And what will you do? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- I'll find Alexandra.  
  
\- Hey, Benny.  
  
\- Yes Ray? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Take care of yourself.  
  
\- I will. You too. See you. - Ben disappeared in the snow white.  
  
***  
  
He went straight to the place where he found Kat. The tracks were already buried by the snow, but Ben saw another, slightly smaller, quite fresh. Distance between step indicated that this was not an adult person. It wasn't place for a lonely child. So it could it be only Alex. On the horizon were gathering dark storm clouds. Promised to be a hard night. Ben had to quickly find a girl. He followed the footsteps. Led to the forest. There was a little less snow, march was a little easier and faster. A snow-covered trees looked fabulous. Ben did not take his eyes from the tracks, was very alert, in the area Tony could lurk also. Suddenly, his sensitive ears heard a murmur. Froze for a moment motionless, only examining area keen eye. Everywhere there was only snow and trees. He did not see anything extraordinary. However, quietly took off his backpack and pulled out a rifle. He took a step forward and it was his mistake. Washed him up like a slingshot. At the moment he lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
When he recovered, he tried to assess his position. He was hanging upside down about two meters above the ground. His foot was caught in a loop hanging from a tree. Pulled up and reached into the shoe. However, there was no knife. It lay on the snow, went off when Ben hung upside down. There was no chance to reach it. He tried to loosen the knot, but under his weight clenched stronger. He was unable to free himself from the traps. He let himself be caught like a young rookie. His situation seemed hopeless. Anyone who founded snare could return for a few days, weeks, or not at all. During this time Ben could freeze, die of thirst or became dinner to predators. Scream was not meaningless.   
  
\- Oh dear. - Muttered. His mind worked in high gear, trying to get out of a hopeless situation. Suddenly he felt a sudden, painful blow. He landed on the snow. He groaned softly and looked at the rope. It was cut just above the foot. Then near his head landed the knife. Ben looked up and saw above him a small character.  
  
\- I didn't expect to catch such a large prey. - Said character. - Are you okay sir?  
  
\- I think so. - Ben began to get up the snow. He was completely surprised. - I am Corporal Benton Fraser from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.  
  
\- Alexandra Fraser. Sir, are you help me?  
  
\- I'm here to help and protect. But first we need to build some shelter before dark. Will be a bad night.  
  
\- I think we don't have to. - Said the girl and took him to her shelter. It was a small hole dug in the snow, covered with spruce branches and covered with snow. Inside was lined of needles and a blanket, which isolated from the cold. There was a little drainage channel for cold air, inside was warmer than outside. Ben was impressed. - Welcome to my modest thresholds.   
  
\- Did you do it alone?  
  
\- Yes. We need to light a campfire, will be cold at night. - Ben lit a fire before shelter and crawled inside. Was so tightly that he could not straighten his legs. But this fact don't disturb him. - Sir, do you want an extra blanket?  
  
\- No, thank you. I have my blanket and roll-bed. - Said Ben getting ready for bed. - You must cover well. And stop telling "sir" to me. You can say Benton. Or Fraser.  
  
\- Ok, Benton. - Began to grow dark. Ben knew that he must tell her about Kat. He told her the whole story. The girl burst into tears. Ben hugged her and stroked her head, trying to calm down her. She told him about what she found in this case. Finally she fell asleep in his arms. Gently arranged her bed, crept to his roll-bed, and he fell asleep too.  
  
***  
  
At night unleashed a fierce storm. In cabin Maggie stood gazing at snowflakes swirling outside the window. Ray walked over to her and covered her with a blanket.  
  
\- He can make it. It's your brother. - He said. Maggie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
In the forest trees creaked under the influence of a strong, roaring wind. Falling snow extinguished the fire. It was cold and dark, real ice hell. Ben looked at Alex. She quivered. Her large eyes shone like little torches. He took her small hands in his and gently massaged.  
  
\- I'm afraid. - She whispered.  
  
\- Do not be afraid. I will not let you become hurt. I will protect you and help. - Said Ben. His voice was warm and nice. Even he did not know why. But he felt that something was pulling him to the girl, a mysterious force, that she is his soul mate. Something connect them. Ben did not know yet how strong is this bond, and that their lives will depend on it... Girl trust him. She moved closer and firmly nestled in him.  
  
\- Benton, could you sing me something?  
  
\- Of course. - Ben began to softly sing a lullaby. The girl closed her eyes and went to sleep peacefully.  
  
***  
  
The sun had already risen when Ben woke up. But there wasn't Alex in the shelter. He nervously looked around and crept from the shelter. Alex was sitting by the fire and cook something in a small pot.  
  
\- Good morning. - She said, smiling slightly. - Tea of spruce needles? - She asked, passing Ben pot of hot brew. - Has a lot of vitamin C. More than a lemon. - she didn't stop to surprise him.  
  
\- Thank you kindly. - he took a sip of hot tea.  
  
\- Hungry?  
  
\- Very.  
  
\- I've only got the last chocolate bar. - she said sadly.  
  
\- Let me prepare breakfast. - Ben reached into his backpack and pulled out dried meat. - Try this. - Alex took a piece.  
  
\- Mmmmm. Yummy!  
  
\- It basic thing allows for survival in these conditions. Do not spoil for a long time. - When they had eaten, extinguish the fire, packed up and moved toward the Ben's cabin. They had a long way, but felt good in theirs company, so the time flew fast and did not feel so very tired. They threw the snowballs, Ben told what to do to survive in the wilderness. Don't even watched when they came to an end. Ben opened the door. - Welcome to my modest thresholds Alexandra. - He said proudly. But the girl grimaced at the sight of Spartan conditions.  
  
\- Do you live here? - She asked, looking around.  
  
\- Yes.  
  
\- There is no bathroom.  
  
\- You're right. I'm going to do repairs this in free time. But you know what I think? This is not the appropriate place for women. I will take only a few things and we'll go to my sister. She has better life conditions, you know, bathroom, kitchen, additional room, she is a woman. - Ben pack some things. - Did you ride ever dogsled?  
  
\- No.  
  
\- So pack up, we're just leaving. - Said Ben. He harnessed the dogs and loaded sleds. Alex sat in the middle. Ben stood on the skid and ran the dogs. They rode fast. Alex very much enjoyed the drive, perhaps she never so made fun before.  
  
***  
  
Maggie and Ray ate something in her cabin. Ray was enchanted by a beautiful lady constable.  
  
\- You have the sauce on lips. - He said. Maggie wanted to wipe it but Ray stopped her hand. He looked deeply into her eyes and approached his lips to her lips. Gently he began to lick the sauce and she kissed back him. At this moment the door opened and Ben with Alex stood there. There was an awkward silence.  
  
\- I guess we're not in good time. - said Alex.  
  
\- Ben! - Maggie was overjoyed and rushed to his brother's neck.  
  
\- Nice to see you too, Fraser. I started to miss. - Ray said sarcastically.  
  
\- Good evening! - Said Ben.  
  
\- And you're probably Alexandra. - Maggie said. - Make yourself at home.  
  
\- Fraser can I ask you for a while? - Asked Ray and pulled him from the cabin.  
  
\- What is it Ray?  
  
\- You realize that we must get her to Chicago?  
  
\- Yes Ray. - Ben quickly replied. - But only when case will be explained. She is very afraid. Tony wants to get rid of her. She asked me for protection. And now I'm responsible for her. I will not let anyone hurt her.  
  
***  
  
Time passed very nice. Ray made advances to Maggie. Alex learned from Ben's rules of survival, wildlife tracking, shooting, hunting, fishing, dog sledding and snowmobile driving. She excellent casted with a knife. They arranged the war in the snow, made snowmen, went for long walks in the woods and river. The girl was charmed. And Ben had lost head for her. Maggie stood in the window and watched as they play in the snow.  
  
\- He looks like he was 12 years old. - Said to Ray, pointing to Ben. - Did you notice how they are similar? The same gestures, diction, poise, habits. If they were cut from the same clay.  
  
\- Maybe so. But it is not natural. - Ray replied. - I must talk with Fraser.  
  
***  
  
During one of the expeditions to the forest Ben and Alex found fresh tracks of a beast. Dusk was approaching, but they wanted something to hunt.  
  
\- It's yours. - Ben whispered, pointing to the trail and gave Alex his rifle. They crept very softly, slowly. Ben watched Alex all the time, and she did not take her eyes from the traces. Suddenly she froze motionless and fixed her eyes on the bushes growing nearby. Something was there. Weapons cocked and aimed. Still she hesitated a moment, waiting for the game will be more visible. From the bushes came a quiet yelp. Alex left the weapon and cautiously approached.  
  
\- Benton! - she cried suddenly. Ben quickly ran up to her. On the ground lay mangled body of wolf female. On her neck was clamped loop.  
  
\- Poachers. - Said Ben. His voice could be heard anger. Above the corpse sat lonely wolf pup.  
  
\- Can we take him? He'll not survive here alone. - Alex said, pointing to the puppy.  
  
\- Of course. Put him under a jacket, he is frozen. And watch your step. It may be more this. - when they backed, Ben pulled a few more snares. - How do you call him?  
  
\- It's she.  
  
\- Oh. So how do you call her? - Alex looked at the round, moon surfaced above the horizon.  
  
\- Luna. - She said. - Her name will be Luna. - they returned home.  
  
\- Did you hunt something? - Asked Ray. Ben threw snares on the floor. Alex pulled frozen wolf.  
  
\- How sweet! - Maggie exclaimed, delighted.  
  
\- We found her in the woods. Her mother died in snares. - Alex explained.  
  
\- We must warm and food her. - Maggie went to the kitchen and prepared a semolina. They sat on the floor and watched the puppy eats with gusto. She must be very hungry. - Would you tell me something about yourself? About your parents? - Maggie asked after a moment.  
  
\- My mother's name was Victoria Fraser. She was very pretty. She died in a plane crash when I was 8 years old. And I came to the orphanage.  
  
\- Why Chicago?  
  
\- This was our last place of residence. Some time before her death, my mom got a job there. She hadn't another family.  
  
\- And father?  
  
\- I never met him.  
  
\- Did he leave you?  
  
\- He was killed in the shooting before my birth. They killed him in front of mom. She almost never talked about it, but I know that she loved him very much. My mother was in prison in the past, so it was difficult to find steady work. So we often moved. It was hard for us to make ends meet. I often stayed alone at home alone for days when my mother worked hard. And in the end this disaster ... - The girl made a pause. - Was interested in me several foster families. But they said that I have a hard character and used many strange words. You know how it is. In the shelter the best chance for a new house have puppies. The same is orphanage. - Maggie was surprised that she says about all this as if it were outside her, without emotion.  
  
\- And what is between you and Ben? - Heard this question Alex smiled.  
  
\- I do not know. He is good to me. I feel safe. He is a lovely, warm, caring. And handsome.  
  
\- Alexandra! - Their conversation was interrupted by Ben. - It's already late. Go to the bathroom to wash and sleep. You'll sleep with Maggie in her bedroom.  
  
\- And you? - Asked Alex.  
  
\- Me and Ray, we slept in roll-beds here in the living room. - The girl went to the bathroom. When she washed, she wore Ben's plaid shirt. Hose reached her knees. All were surprised at this sight.  
  
\- Have you nothing else to sleep? Must you wear stinking Fraser's shirt? Disgusting. - said Ray.  
  
\- Unfortunately I do not have. - Said the girl. - And this shirt is not stinking. It is very soft, nice and smells nice. I can sleep in that Benton?  
  
\- Well, of course. Tomorrow we will go to town to get some new clothes for you. - Ben said. The girl ran to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
\- Good night. - she whispered and went into the bedroom. Ben was embarrassed, surprised him again. His face blushed. There was an awkward silence, which, after some time, interrupted by Alex. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom in a checked shirt. - I cannot sleep. Could you sing me a lullaby Benton? You sing so nicely.  
  
\- Of course. - He said, and went with her to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and began to softly sing. Big, shiny eyes stared at him. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until finally fell asleep. Ben kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
***  
  
\- Fraser can I ask you for a while? - Asked Ray and left the cabin, closing the door. - Listen Benny. I do not know how is in Canada, but in the United States as such things can you get behind bars.  
  
\- Do you suggest me something Ray?  
  
\- No. Only I warn you to think of something before doing.  
  
\- Thank you for your concern Ray, but I can assure you that my relationship with Alexandra is completely platonic. You do not have nothing to fear.  
  
\- I hope so.  
  
\- Now, can I can ask you about something?  
  
\- Boldly. - Ray said.  
  
\- Do you ... feel something to my sister? - Hearing this question, Ray took a deep breath.  
  
\- Honest, I do not know. I liked her. But I think that it is too early to say something. I do not know what she thinks of me. But if you have something against ...  
  
\- I do not have Ray. But if you not try, you will never know. Just don't hurt her. You know, she had once lost her husband. Later, she did not work out with Stan. You know what I mean.  
  
\- I know. Do not worry, Benny. - Ray smiled and returned to the cabin.  
  
***  
  
\- Did you talk to him? - Maggie asked.  
  
\- Yes, he said that their relationship is purely platonic.  
  
\- You know, Ray, you know Ben better than I do. Does he have a lot of women in his life?  
  
\- Fraser? No way. He could have anyone. Many women were about him. Often we walked just down the street and approached him some very strange woman, gave him the number and said "call me baby" or something like that. I have always wondered how he do this. I envied him this sometimes. But he never called. In fact, in the women's company he is very confused, shy. Maybe it meant that once he fell in love, the only once. And she wrapped him around a finger. It was a very bad woman.  
  
\- How do they meet?  
  
\- She attacked a bank in Alaska with some guys. Several people were killed. Fraser was then young. He tracked her and eventually tracked down. There was a huge snow storm. It was windy and snow for several days and nights. Both were close to death. But Fraser did not let her die. Even then, fell in love with her. She asked him to let her go, but he put down her to prison. After 10 years of imprisonment she returned. For a few days they didn't go out of bed. I remember that I quarreled with him about it. I did not like her. She was looking for revenge. She burned his cabin, framed him for the murder and me in possession money from the robbery. She shot Dief. I remember the moment when she wanted to run away with train. The train already leaving and she screamed for Fraser to go with her. At one point he jumped up to the frenzied run for the train. He wanted go with her. I had to do something. Took aim and shoot. At this point, Victoria attracted him to her. I had the impression that time has stopped. I watched as my best friend drops down onto the platform. I was like paralyzed. I suspect that he deliberately shielded her his own body. The train left and I ran to him. He lived, but the wound was serious.  
  
\- You shout to Ben?  
  
\- I do not know to who I really shoot. To her, or to Fraser. He wanted to go with her and I could not allow him to do so. I mortgaged my house to pay for his bail. If Fraser had fled, I not only have lost a friend, but also a house.  
  
\- And what about the woman?  
  
\- She was gone with the train. She did not even interested in the fate of her lover.  
  
\- They found her?  
  
\- No. As she fell into the ground.  
  
\- And what about Ben?  
  
\- The physical wounds quickly recovered. Worse was to his psyche. Our friendship got the greatest test then. You know, he was in the hospital, disability threatened to him, and I was hauled to the various hearings, commissions of inquiry. Finally, an internal department came to the conclusion that it was an unfortunate accident. I knew that he was sorry for me that I did not let him to be with her. He knew that it was not an accident.  
  
\- And wasn't?  
  
\- She would destroy him, Maggie. I think he finally understood it. But it meant that perhaps he is no longer able to bind a woman, he cannot trust.  
  
\- Do you remember when was that?  
  
\- Somehow in the middle of 1995.  
  
\- Her name was Victoria?  
  
\- How do you know? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- I talked to Alex. She was born in early 1996, her mother's name was Victoria. His father was killed in a shootout before her birth. Victoria probably thought that Ben was killed then.  
  
\- It is impossible. Her last name was Metcalf, and girl's last name is Fraser.  
  
\- After her father. - Maggie said. - It must be some logical explanation.  
  
\- Wait a minute. Two months before the meeting with Fraser was an accident, which killed a young woman, Victoria's sister. She thought it was a great opportunity, and identified her own body.  
  
\- So she was officially dead. To exist in society she had to create a new identity. When she discovered that she is pregnant has adopted the name of the father, thinking he was dead.  
  
\- So you think ... - Ray paused.  
  
\- Very likely. We just have to get some hard evidence, Ben did not believe our word. - They did not know that Alex heard the whole conversation. She threw herself on the bed in a quiet sobbing.  
  
***   
  
\- Alexandra are you ready? - Ben asked the next morning.  
  
\- Yes, we can go.  
  
\- Well, we'll take the snowmobile. We will be back tomorrow afternoon, I do not want to risk a night ride. We'll sleep somewhere in the hotel. Have fun. - Said to Maggie and Ray.  
  
\- Hey, Benny. Take care of yourself. - Ray threw. Ben smiled and left. Alex was already seated on a scooter.  
  
\- And where is your helmet young lady? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Here. I have for you too. Can I drive?  
  
\- Of course. Just do not surging much. - Founded helmets, Ben sat back and they moved on. Alex drove like the wind. She was happy. It went pretty well. They rode along the ice cliff. Suddenly, her attention distracted the movement in the side mirror. Someone was riding behind them. Unfortunately, she didn't noticed fallen logs covered with snow. Too fast she invaded obstacle, scooter jumped up and crashed. Alex landed on the snow near the overturned scooter. Quickly gathered up, took off her helmet and began to look to find Ben. He was nowhere. Then she heard behind the cocked weapon. She turned away. She saw a man standing with a scooter a few meters from her. He held a gun pointed at directly at Alex. It was Tony.  
  
\- All right you teenybopper. Now you tell me where is the key. - Growled. Alex tried to quickly analyze a situation in which they were found.  
  
\- And if I say no? - She asked defiantly.  
  
\- Then you will become food for wolves.  
  
\- If you kill me, you will never know where is the key.  
  
\- I think you do not understand. I'm here with loaded gun. And what do you have?  
  
\- Advantage! - Ben shouted, rising majestically from the layer of snow. It looked like a phoenix arose from the ashes. It turned Tony's attention for a while. Alex instantly reached for her knife and threw it. The blade stuck in the barrel of a gun. Ben grabbed Alex's hand and began to run towards a cliff. Tony managed to remove the knife from the gun and fired several shots in their direction. They reached the edge of the cliff and jumped without hesitation. Tony walked to the edge and looked down. The walls were almost vertical, and so high that it was hard to see the bottom. No one could survive such a fall. Tony swore something under his breath. Yet a moment to look around, then drove off his scooter.  
  
***  
  
Ben and Alex were hanging just below the edge of a cliff, hidden under the snow cap. Ben with one hand was holding a knife planted in the ice wall and the second hand was holding Alex. He knew that not so long hold on like that.   
  
\- Alexandra you have to climb to the top. - He said.  
  
\- But how?  
  
\- Use my body like a ladder. - Alex began to climb to the top, and Ben tried to help her with free hand. He felt that the ice, in which thrust the knife began to crumble under their weight. Alex stood on shoulders of Ben and soon climbed to the top. Ice crushing more and more.  
  
\- Give me your hand! - she cried, extending his hand in the direction of Ben. He sought support for the foot, but slipped on the ice wall. He grabbed the girl by the hand, however, she was too small to draw an adult man. Then ice crusher quite and knife slipped. Ben dropped her hand, looked at her with fear in his eyes and fell down. - Benton! No! - The girl screamed and looked down. She saw the twisted, limp body lying on a small, ice shelf, some 65 feet below. She ran to the broken scooter and pulled the rope. One end tied to a scooter, the other threw down the cliff. Carefully lowered on the line to Ben. Force of impact was so great that his helmet broke into several parts. Alex came up to him. His body was twisted unnaturally. Gently she pressed two fingers to his neck. Sensed a weak pulse. It was little relieved. But he was breathing very hard. She knew that he may have internal organ injuries, bleeding, fractures. - Benton, please do not leave me here. Don't die. Open your eyes. Please. - Ben opened his eyes. Was obviously that is in great pain.  
  
\- Alexandra. - He whispered.  
  
\- I'm here. I'll get you out.  
  
\- No. You cannot move me. - Ben said with an effort. - I can have extensive damage. Go to Maggie and Ray.  
  
\- I don't leave you here alone. - Alex barely restrained tears.  
  
\- Get help.  
  
\- But promise me that you don't leave me. Please don't die.  
  
\- I promise. Go now. And be careful.  
  
Alex began the arduous climb. It make her a lot of trouble, she felt pain in left arm. On top she saw that blood soaks her jacket in the place of pain. She removed it and saw gunshot wound just below the collarbone. Tony shot her. The bullet went through. She couldn't tell Ben about it. She put a bit of snow to the wound to disinfect and purify it. Then wrapped a strip of material from the sleeve. She went to the scooter and tried to launch engine but no avail. It was broken. She knew that must wade through the snow with the gunshot wound. About this time of year the sun rose only a few hours, a move under these conditions in the dark was too dangerous. She had heavy march through the wilderness wild. She took a few things most necessary and moved ahead. Don't stopped until it started getting dark. She made a makeshift shelter. At night, however, could not sleep. Pain and cold didn't let her sleep because the temperature has fallen rapidly.  
  
***  
  
Ben was lying in total darkness. He knew that if the fall did not kill him, is not with him so tragically. Now his greatest threat was hypothermia. He wanted to warm up somehow but he could not move. The only thing that felt was a piercing cold and horrible pain. With every breath in his lungs felt as if he had millions of small, prick, ice needles. But had to try to think positively. He did not even know when his thoughts began to circulate around Victoria. He saw her next to him, feel her smell, taste, hear her voice when she said this poem. He felt her fingers in his mouth. His whole life began to roll before his eyes like a movie. It seems that this is the last thing before death. He saw himself as a child, with his mother and father, then with grandparents. He saw his father's funeral. He saw Ray, and later Stanley and all those years he spent with him after their return to Canada. At the end he saw Alex. She bent over him and begged: "Please don't die."  
  
***  
  
In cabin Maggie came from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Ray sat at the table.  
  
\- I thought you're sleeping. - she said a bit intimidated. Ray could not tear eyes from her. Her eyes glistened and wet, blond hair fell loosely on her shoulders.  
  
\- You look gorgeous. - Ray said, and walked over to her. She was a bit embarrassed. - Will you dance with me? - He asked.  
  
\- There is no music.  
  
\- Listen to your heart. - Ray said, he took her hand and attracted to each other. They began to dance even though there was no music. Hugs to each other more and more. Ray felt his blood begins to boil. Gently kissed her slender neck. She returned the kiss and they disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
In the morning Alex started on her journey. She was getting weaker. Swayed on his feet. But she could not stop. If she would have stopped it would mean the end. After several hours of walking her exhausted body prevailed. She stopped and fell to her knees.  
  
\- You promised that you'll help me! - she shouted her last strength. - You're not helping ... - in her eyes stood tears. She had no strength to go on. Then she saw Ben. He stood over her and smiled warmly. She increased with difficulty and began to walk toward him. Then he disappeared. She realized that this is just a product of her imagination. She knew that if she would surrender, that will mean the death for Ben too. His life was in her hands. She didn't give up and despite the fatigue and pain went along.  
  
***  
  
Ben still lay on the ice shelf. He ceased to feel pain, cold, fear, felt absolutely nothing, only emptiness. On his dark blue mouth and nose appeared frostbitten. It is increasingly difficult to breathe. He was tired. Even his eyes were fading. Only in his head heard her voice: "Please don't die."  
  
\- I'm so sorry, Alexandra ... - He whispered softly and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
It got dark. Alex began to burrow dug in the snow when she saw a light flickering in the distance. She began to walk toward it. She did not know whether she is alive or already dead. And maybe she was somewhere between life and death. She walked faster and faster. As she approached, light became bigger, brighter, warmer. It was Maggie's cabin. Alex opened the door and fell to the floor.  
  
\- Maggie! - Ray shouted. He ran to the girl, took her in his arms and carried her to bed. After a while Maggie ran there.  
  
\- What happened? - she asked.  
  
\- Benton ... Benton ... - girl loomed.  
  
\- Something happened to Fraser? - Asked Ray.   
  
\- There was an accident, Benton fell from a cliff.  
  
\- Oh, my God, we must save him. - Ray had a fever.  
  
\- Calm down. It's dark, now we do nothing. We have to wait until morning. He will be ok. - Maggie reassured him. She gave Alex something to eat and hot tea. Also took care her wound. Alex told them the whole story.  
  
***  
  
The sun had not yet risen, when Maggie and Ray getting ready to rescue. On the sleigh they drew up warm blankets, spine board, collar, ropes, bandages, flashlight, and all that could be useful. By night Alex felt better and in the morning she was ready to go. She led them rushing Ben's dogsled. Behind her was Maggie with her dogsled and Ray on a Maggie's snowmobile. With the first rays of the sun rose in a strong wind causing a snowstorm. Finally they reached the place. They looked down the cliff. The body was partially covered with snow.  
  
\- We need to get him out of it. Call rescue helicopter. - Ray suggested.  
  
\- In this weather helicopter does not arrive there. - Maggie said. - We must get him. - they tied ropes to a scooter, and lowered down. Alex was at the top. When they reached Ben began dug him out of snow. He was pale, cold, freezing.  
  
\- Come on Alex! - Ray shouted up. Alex dropped spine board, blankets and collar on the ropes.  
  
\- Keep his head. - Maggie said to Ray, and began gently to assume collar to Ben. Ray then carefully lifted one side of Ben and Maggie slipped board under his body. They covered him with blankets and well fastened to the board.  
  
\- Up! Slowly! - Ray shouted. Alex sat on scooter and slowly moved forward. Ropes began to strain, a board with Ben aspired vertically upwards. Maggie and Ray safeguarded him. After the arduous climb all reached the top. However, this did not mean that they were safe. The wind had increased, it was terribly cold, and snow limited visibility.  
  
\- He will not survive the road to the nearest hospital. - Said Alex. - What do we do?  
  
\- Shaman woman! - Maggie said. They loaded Ben on the sleigh and moved towards the valley. There lived a small Inuit tribe. If anyone could save Ben is only their Shaman. They placed him in her cabin on the bed. Shaman ordered all go out and she was alone with Ben. Some threw some dust into the fireplace. Fire belched more firmly and in the cabin blew a pleasant aroma. She went back to Ben and cut all his clothes. The view was terrible. His skin was the color of the paper. Whole body was visible bruising. He had frostbitten feet, hands, mouth, nose and ears. Right leg at the knee was unnaturally twisted and heavily swollen. Shaman began to pray to the good spirits. After a while Ben groaned softly, and his eyelids parted slightly.  
  
\- You have to tell me where you hurt. - She began to examine any of his bone. First, the skull and face. Later, neck, shoulders and chest. He groaned. - It hurts?  
  
\- Yes .. Every breath hurts.  
  
\- You have a broken ribs. - She said. When she touched his right knee he hissed in pain. Shaman checked his whole body, from the top of the head to the foot. Then she started to brew the only herself known herbs. Gently raised his head and gave him a drink in the mouth. - You have to drink. - Ben grimaced. The drink was disgusting in taste, but he drank it all. - Now I have to set your knee. It is badly broken. It will hurt. Much. - Shaman wrapped a piece of stick with tanning leather and put him in the mouth. - Chewing on it. - Grabbed his right calf and pulled with all her strength. There was a crunch of setting bones and Ben's shout of pain. The pain was so strong that he lost consciousness. Shaman straightened his leg. Broken place she wrapped with a leaf, bandaged and stiffened. She wrapped his chest too. Then all the frostbites she smeared herbal ointment, bandaged his hands, feet and covered him. She called Alex, Maggie and Ray. At his sight girl burst into tears. She hugged his bandaged hand to her.  
  
\- Will he survive? - Asked Ray.  
  
\- It will be seen in the next few days. Has a strong will to live. And the reason to live. - Shaman said, pointing to Alex. - Even if he survive I do not know if he ever regain the overall efficiency. He has seriously broken knee.  
  
\- My heart bleeds as I look at him. It's a miracle that he survived the fall from such a height, and lay there so long. - Maggie said, and clung to Ray.  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days Ben recovers and lost consciousness. His mind memorizing pieces of memories like jerky video. During this time, Alex almost did not leave him. After all he rallied. Ray has done for him wooden crutches, so he could move alone. Frostbite on his feet is healed completely. But the hands had still bandages. Ribs hurt him too, but most of the suffering experienced by a broken knee. After a few days Shaman let him go. She gave a supply of ointment for frostbites. Ben temporarily live with Maggie because there was good care. Day by day he felt better and better. One evening, Ben was sitting on a bench outside the cabin wrapped in a blanket. He stared at the stars. Maggie came to him.  
  
\- I brought you hot tea bro. - Said, handing him a cup. She sat down next to it. - How are you?  
  
\- More better. Ribs no longer hurt. Only I have problems with my knee. Good, that Ray did for me those crutches. Maggie, he is a good man.  
  
\- I know Ben. - She smiled.  
  
\- I want this nightmare over Maggie.  
  
\- But you know when that finish, you will have to goodbye with Alex? She will go back to the orphanage.  
  
\- I don't let on it. I grew up without parents. I know what it is. - Said Ben. His voice was audible emotion.  
  
\- You can not change the whole world Ben.  
  
\- But I can change the world for this one girl.  
  
\- Why are you so concerned about this? - Maggie asked, looking at the glass eyes of his brother.  
  
\- I'm not a superhero Maggie. I am an ordinary person. I need a normal, human emotions ... - His voice broke. - You know what was my biggest problem all these years? Loneliness. Work let me forget even for a moment.  
  
\- Now you have me. - Maggie hugged him. Ben has gone to pieces.  
  
\- And you've got Ray. Do not want to be a burden for you.  
  
\- What are you going?  
  
\- I will try for adoption Alexandra.  
  
\- Do not know what to make. - said surprised Maggie. - Now she is a little girl, but soon starts to grow and then what will you do? How do you handle with it? You do not have any experience.  
  
\- I know what mistakes my father made. I will not repeat them. And I can always count on you.  
  
***  
  
The next day, in the cabin visited Sgt. Frobisher.  
  
\- How are you Ben?  
  
\- From day to day I'm getting better, thank you kindly. Are there any developments in the case?  
  
\- We are sitting on the Tony's tail. But he is cautious as a fox. We suspect that he moves towards your cabin. He knows that girl is here. Therefore, it would be good to export her somewhere in a safe place for a few days until we will catch him. And as soon as possible.  
  
\- I take care of it. - Ray suggested. He took the phone and went outside. After a moment he returned. - You got it.  
  
\- What did you do? - Maggie asked.  
  
\- I called my sister Francesca. She lives in Chicago, has six children, agreed to take care of these small for a few days. Receive her from the airport. Packed up Alex, I take you on the airport. - The girl ran to the bedroom. Ben followed her leaning on crutches. She was lying on the bed and wept.  
  
\- What happened Alexandra? - He asked with concern.  
  
\- How could you do this to me? - Cried. - Again, you want to leave me?  
  
\- I do not know what you mean.  
  
\- You promised that you will protect me and you sends me back to orphanage! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!  
  
\- I'm not sending you to an orphanage. You will spend several days with Ray's sister in Chicago. - Ben calmly explained.  
  
\- And then what? I have to believe that you come to me?? - Ben tried to hug her but she pushed him. - I hate you! - she screamed in his face. She grabbed her backpack and ran outside.  
  
\- Take care of her. - Ben said to Ray.  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days there has not been anything interesting. Tony was still at large, half Mounted Police searched for him. Maggie and Ray all the time spent together. And Ben further treated knee, then he could move only with crutches. He recalled a past days spent with Alex. This idyll was interrupted by ringing Ray's phone.  
  
\- Vecchio. - Received. - It's up to you, Benny. Francesca. - Handed him the phone. They spoke briefly. He paled and slow gesture gave Ray the phone.  
  
\- Something happened? - Maggie asked.  
  
\- We need to go to Chicago. Immediately. - Said Ben. They were in Chicago as soon as possible. They went straight to the hospital. There Francesca waited for them. - Where is she? - Ben asked frantically. Francesca showed him the door. He opened it and saw a small, frail body lie in a hospital bed, connected to a mass of tubes and wires. It was Alex. He walked over to her and gently stroked. Barely he restrained tears. He took her delicate hand in his hands and hugged to his cheek. - I'll never leave you. - He whispered. After a while he went out into the corridor. - What is with her? - he asked the doctor.  
  
\- Leukemia. - Said the doctor. That one word literally tumbled him off his feet. He leaned against the wall, sank to the ground and hid his face in his hands. Francesca, Maggie and Ray tried to comfort him somehow. After a while Ben got up and went to the doctor again.  
  
\- What are the chances? - He asked.  
  
\- Without a bone marrow transplant, almost none. And in this case will be hard to find a donor because the girl has no family.  
  
\- I could be a donor. - Ben said without hesitation. The doctor looked at him strangely, then on his stiffened knee.  
  
\- Are you a good Samaritan? - Asked the doctor.  
  
\- Some kind of.  
  
\- Well, immediately I will send a nurse, and we do the necessary tests. Tomorrow will be the results. - After a while nurse sat Ben in wheelchair took him somewhere.  
  
***  
  
That night was hard. Ben all the time was sitting with Alex, not sleep. Maggie came in the morning. She changed him, and he sat in chair and immediately fell asleep. She covered him with a blanket. Then came the doctor.  
  
\- Mr Fraser? - Ben woke up. - Can I ask you to my office? - Ben, without a word got up and went to the doctor. - Please sit down. I already have the results. You can be a donor for Alex. We have to prepare her for transplantation, you too. The procedure will take place as soon as possible. - Ben felt a great relief, as if he had fallen from the heart of a huge stone. He sighed. - There is something more. Results have shown that you are the father of the girl. - Ben was speechless. He could not squeeze out the words. Pale face, wide-opened eyes and mouth. He was completely surprised, scared and shocked. - Are you all right? - Asked the doctor.  
  
\- Yes. - Ben replied and walked out. Maggie was in the hallway with Ray.  
  
\- What happened? - Asked Ray. - You look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
\- I'm her father ... - he muttered. Maggie and Ray with astonishment looked at each other. Ray went to Ben.  
  
\- She is a child of Victoria, right? - He asked.  
  
\- Yes.  
  
\- Do you know in Canada how using a condoms?  
  
\- Why she didn't tell me? - Ben asked. - Why she didn't find me and said she has with me child?  
  
\- She thought you were dead.  
  
\- Ray, I would like to ask you something. If something happened to me, take care of Maggie.  
  
\- Everything will be fine Benny. - Ray put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
In the day of the planned surgery doctor explained to Ben how it will look like.  
  
\- You will be fully anesthetized. Then we grab some of liter of your marrow from the bones of the pelvis. The loss will be supplemented by physiological fluid. The treatment will last approximately one hour. When you wake you'll be given vitamins. If will be no complications after maybe two days, we will let you go home. The treatment does not leave any physical traces, you will not feel any change and will be able to lead a normal life.  
  
\- How about Alexandra? - Ben asked.  
  
\- Your marrow will be in the form of a drip. Her convalescence will be longer. But it should be entirely restored to health.  
  
\- Let's do it. - Ben said, and doctor took him to the operating room. Shortly after he regained consciousness and first asked about Alex.  
  
\- It is okay, she's got your bone marrow. - Maggie reassured him. He wanted to get up but she stopped hm. - Lie down. You need to rest. Want something from the store?  
  
\- No, thank you.  
  
\- I'll be right back. - In the corridor Ray was waiting for Maggie with beautiful bouquet of flowers. He was a bit nervous. He walked over to her.  
  
\- A friend once told me that if I do not try it I'll never know. - Hesitantly began to speak. - So I decided to try it. - Knelt on one knee. - Maggie do you married me? - He pulled out a ring and asked, handing her the flowers. She looked at him surprised. The ring was beautiful. She shrugged to.  
  
\- I do Ray. - She said. Pleased took her in his arms and turned around.  
  
***  
  
The next day Ben could leave the hospital. All the time, however, he sat with Alex. She had lost all hair, but day by day, her condition improved, although it was still kept in a coma. One night, Ben was sleeping with his head and hands on the body of Alex. The room was dark and very quiet. Ben felt a gentle caresses his hair. He woke up and saw two shiny dark dots. These were her eyes. She looked at him.  
  
\- Dad ... - She whispered. Ben was very pleased.  
  
\- Did you know? - He asked.  
  
\- Not from the beginning. Then I guess. - Ben hug her.  
  
***  
  
In the morning Ray brought a good news. Tony was arrested. The list of complaints was long: drug trafficking, human trafficking, rapes, attempted murder. Police arrested the director of the orphanage, Tony companions, corrupt border guards and a number of Inuit who were involved in the case. With his jacket came quiet squeak.  
  
\- What have you there? - Asked Alex. Ray took out the wolf puppy. - Luna! - Alex cried, overjoyed.  
  
\- I managed to smuggle her. - Ray said.  
  
\- Thank you kindly, Ray. - Said Ben. Alex grabbed his hand and looked with pride.  
  
\- It's my dad. - She said triumphantly. - When I grow up I'll be just like him.  
  
***  
  
Alex soon got better and left the hospital. The court granted Ben's custody. Together they went to the tomb of Victoria, laid flowers. Ben repaired an old cabin and they lived in it. Alex went to school. In addition, Ben taught her horseback riding, which was her biggest dream. In the future, she wanted to join the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Ben has recovered completely and didn't resign from force. Continue to pursue criminals, but every time he had time for his daughter. Luna remained with them. Maggie and Ray were married. Due to the large Ray's family, wedding was held in Chicago. There was also Lieutenant Welsh, Huey, Dewey and a lot of friends. Ben was their bridesmaid. Although Maggie looked beautiful, Alex looked only at his father. He stood there, a tall, handsome, in a festive uniform and polished shoes. He smiled. He really sincerely smiled. For the first time in many days. At the wedding all had a great time. Ben enjoyed the fact that his best friend was his brother in law. Mr and Mrs Vecchio spent the honeymoon in Hawaii. Two weeks turned into two months. After returning they lived in Maggie's cabin. Ray loved life in the north. He returned to the profession of detective and often helped his wife in solving various issues, because Maggie also remained in the RCMP. One day, Ben received a letter from Florida: "I'm sorry for assaulted you so much. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I left so suddenly without a word. I did not have the courage to look you in the eyes. And I had enough snow. When I heard that Ray did not work out with Stella, I went to her to Florida. We decided to give ourselves one more chance. Maybe someday I'll meet you again. Keep warm. Stanley. "Ben looked out the window at his daughter playing with Luna in the snow. He put a letter to his diary and smiled. He knew that he is the happiest man in Canada.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Due South: 10 years later (slash version) by vento 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
